


Playing Pazaak

by chkc



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney play Pazaak (a card game) at the Drunk Side cantina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pazaak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Code of Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119873) by [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/pseuds/Reddwarfer). 



> <3 to Neevebrody for her awesome art-beta skills!  
> <3 to Reddwarfer for writing the fun story and for answering my questions!


End file.
